narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Leo
is a young citizen of the Tonika Village. Personality He is rather bold, teasing his sister Miina by taking away her drawings and calling her weird, as well his sensei Dokku fat. However, he shows great love towards the two, trying to protect his sister during the destruction of their village, preventing her from seeing burned corpses as well encouraging her to move on to the neighbouring village. He also seems to greatly respect his grandfather. After the massacre of his village, he is seen being short-tempered because of Faz's lamenting, shouting out the displeasing truth and regretting it later. He is very brave, not hesitating to attack a shinobi years older than him or running over a fragile bridge despite knowing it could crush every second. Naruto described him as "gutsy". He is equally as impressionable as his friends, admiring Naruto's rather basic ability to stand on water and attempting to emulate it repeatedly with Faz and Lando. He shows great love towards his new family, consisting of Miina, Faz, Sora, Lando, Dokku, Shiseru and himself. Appearance He is a small, 7-year-old boyCharacter profile with short black hair. During the massacre of his village, he wore simple blue pyjamas. Later, he wears casual clothings, like a simple yellow shirt and later a light blue shirt, green crocs, and brown shorts. Part II Power Before going to bed, he fights with his sister about one of her drawing about their sensei Dokku, but is stopped by his grandfather. When the massacre of their village began, he was told by the local militia to take his sister and hide inside their house. However, the house quickly catches fire and there seemed to be no way out, forcing the two to start crying. Moments before burned alive, they are saved by Dokku, who carries them out of the village. Their sensei leaves them shortly after, giving Miina his jacket. He tells them to go to the Hachō Village to request help before leaving. Leo then finds two strange bars who fell out of Dokku's jacket. After the massacre was over, the two start to go to the village, but are too exhausted to go on. Later, they are found by Dokku once again, who managed to rescue three more children, Sora, Faz and Lando. Arrived in Hachō Village, the group of survivors could rest at Shiseru's house, who knows Dokku from earlier days. At one point, he, Faz and Lando went fishing and due to Lando's knowledge, Leo managed to catch a whole bucket full of fish. After hearing Faz's lamenting that things were better when he lived at home with his mother, Leo shouts that his mother is gone now, forcing Faz to almost cry. The group is interrupted by Miina's melody on a wooden sticcado. When they arrived at Shiseru's home, Dokku mistakes Naruto and Sakura with enemies and tells everyone to flee. As Naruto tries to clear the misunderstanding, Leo stuns him with a kick in the genitals. He is then seen running over a fragile bridge and tells his teacher to do the same. This advice turns out bad, but moments before Dokku and Miina fell down, Naruto manages to save them. After the introduction, the group cooked and ate together and took a bath afterwards. Leo is as surprised as Lando and Faz by Naruto's ability to walk on water and tries with the other two to perform this technique as well. Anyway, they gave up after many failed attempts. He is later seen sleeping peacefully with the other four. The next day, he and the other kids push a sick-looking Naruto to train them. At the beach of Hachō Village, he looks sad while Lando, Sora and Faz mourn about their families, but is happy as well when Naruto notes that there are indeed people who take care of them, referring to Shiseru and Dokku. He is shocked as the rest when Shiseru slaps Miina after the latter didn't stop to bother Naruto. When Disonasu and his grandfather appear, he gladly hugs the latter, but is disturbed after finding out his grandfather is just brought back to life. Reinforcements arrive from Konohagakure, giving Dokku and Shiseru enough time to bring the children to safety. After Kabuto and his forces retreat, Shiseru brings them home, where they sit stunned for several hours, until Faz breaks the silence by starting to cry about Dokku, who was kidnapped by Kabuto. Leo and the others also start crying, until he calms down and encourages them to save Dokku by themselves. After taking the two remaining sounds required to activate the Saezuri to the ruins of Tonika Village, the children were greeted by Kabuto and Disonasu, who were holding Dokku captive. The group witnesses Disonasu activating the Ama no Hoko and as the Konoha-nin engage Kabuto's reincarnated shinobi, they flee the battlefield alongside Shiseru. During their escape, they nearly got hit by lightning caused by the Ama no Hoko, forcing them to go back since Dokku states that he could stop it as a former Tonika Village Guard. As they bid farewell, Dokku encourages Leo to bear the incoming hard and sad times and to take care of the others. Leo and the others cry as their new parents approach the Saezuri but follow them as Naruto lost control about himself and slowly takes the form of Kurama. After Miina stopped Kurama's influence, Leo and the others beg Naruto to save Shiseru, who falls down a cliff at the moment. After Naruto saved her and defeated his clone, the group is elated and happily thanks and hugs him. References de:Reo